


You Can't Shake The Shock

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [51]
Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, my headcanons let me show you them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Sure, people need a shock, they turn to the local Pikachu. Makes sense, right? Except when he (you) can't even do it.





	You Can't Shake The Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on r/fanfiction discord's drabble night, prompt "A Spark".

"You're sure you can't manage even a spark?"

Pinching the bridge of your nose, you groan. The kid's can't be _that_ dense. "No, I _told_ you, it's not happening. No thunderbolts, no nothing. I. _Can't_."

He's not convinced, you can tell that already, even before he starts rambling about _movies_ and _the power of friendship_ and all that rot, like all you need to do is believe.

"I hate to break it to you, but, movies aren't real life, kid." You'd learned _that_ one the hard way.

"Ugh, _men_ ," Lucy sighs, pushing between you, then lifts her taser and fires.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [High Voltage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YP2OKqTc04o) by, uh, Linkin Park but back when they were called Hybrid Theory.


End file.
